veritysocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aithne Mikazuchi
Aithne Mikazuchi is one of Verity's RWBY OCs. She is a first year student of Beacon Academy, and a member of Team VLAT. Aithne is known for her brash and abrasive personality, and respected by other first years for her combat skills. Appearance Aithne is the tallest member of her team, being 6'1. Her height alone makes her a bit intimidating to others, but the rest of her appearance definitely contributes as well. Her fiery red hair is cut short and choppy, hanging to her shoulders, with two locks falling in front of her ears. Her violet eyes are often alert and wide, scanning for any potential dangers. Aithne's body is lean and a little muscular, though her womanly curves are still visible; her skin tanned from living on a farm in Vacuo. Aithne wears a short-sleeved orange shirt with a golden, mid thigh-length toga over it. She has orange pants beneath the toga as well, these reaching her knees. She has a brown belt wrapped around her waist, and a beaded bracelet on her right wrist. On her feet, Aithne has slightly darker orange, calf-high boots. Personality Aithne is probably the most reckless and defiant people you'll ever meet. She does things her way, regardless of the cost. If it's dangerous or even life-threatening, she won't care. In fact, she may like it even more. Aithne's disregard of her own safety and her love for danger are the two things that many people dislike about her. While often not intentionally mean, Aithne is rude and blunt. She's to the point, and won't sugarcoat anything, never saying white lies to make someone feel better. Even though she is being honest, people still don't like when she says stuff like that. Sometimes, though, Aithne intentionally makes life miserable for people when she doesn't get her way. She can hold grudges for months, possibly even years. You can tell when she's pissed at someone - she'll give them sideways glances and glares and question their every move. Despite all of those shortcomings, Aithne shows true bravery when fighting Grimm and other villains. She's always ready to attack and always on guard. She's loyal too, and even if she doesn't like how things with other people turn out, she'll stick with them. Aithne also curses frequently, often in frustration or disappointment. She's also a no-nonsense type of person. She likes it when things go smoothly, and when she's on a mission, she doesn't want anyone joking around. Aithne has a soft spot for children, due to being an aunt. Weapon Aithne's weapon is an extendable whip. At first glance, it doesn't appear to have any transforming features, but in battle, it can pop out spikes all over it. It also uses fire and lightning Dust. Default form: '''The whip is hidden inside its handle, which is a dark brownish-orange. '''Attack form: '''The whip explodes from the handle. Its length can be extended, with the longest its ever been extended to being about 7 feet. There are slots for Dust crystals in the handle. When fire Dust is inserted, the whip blazes with fire. When lightning Dust is inserted, electricity crackles through the whip. '''Spikes: '''Almost exactly the same as the previous form, except with numerous spikes dotted along the whip. This makes it even more dangerous than it normally is. Abilities Semblance Aithne's Semblance allows her to increase her body heat. She can increase it quite high, to the point where she'll burn anything she touches. She often uses it if she's fighting without her weapon, since she'll harm her opponent with it. However, there's a huge drawback. If Aithne heats her body heat up too high and keeps it for too long, it could eventually burn her from the inside out. In other words, the heat could kill her. In Combat '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter: '''Aithne is one of the best physical combatants in her year. She is able to hold her own against almost all the other first-years and some of the weaker second years. '''Enhanced durability: Aithne can take multiple hits and remain standing. Everyday Abilities '''Singing: '''Aithne is surprisingly good at singing, much to the surprise of her teammates. She often practices alone, though, not wanting her tough act to be shattered by this. Trivia * Aithne means "fire" in Celtic. * If my research is correct, Mikazuchi means "lightning" in Japanese, meaning Aithne's name translates to fire lightning. * Aithne's appearnance takes inspiration from Marianne, one of my older RWBY OCs. However, personality-wise, she's more like Sekhmet, my favourite of my old OCs. * The idea for Aithne's weapon goes to my amazing friend Jade. Category:OCs Category:RWBY OCs Category:Female Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Protagonists Category:Off-Canon Category:Mikazuchi Family